Losing Ground
by marauderluverz
Summary: An ashamed look crossed Hotch's face as he thought about how this had always been Reid's biggest fear and he had failed to protect him from it." After the team admits Reid to a mental hospital can he ever learn to trust again? Rated T for safety.On Hiatus
1. Prologue: Choices?

**A/N: Hi, real quick note and then I'll let you read: We have not seen every episode of CM yet. THis story takes place after Elle leaves and right as Prentiss arrives. Enjoy!**

Losing Ground by marauderluverz and Eriks angel 15

Prologue: Choices?

"When so many tears are falling  
How can you be sure you're not crying too." -Myself

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to come in with us?" Morgan asked Prentiss for the third time that day.

I'm sure," she answered quietly. "It's not my place."

Morgan nodded understandingly and followed the rest of the team into the main part of the building. He hated the feeling this place gave him. It was like being led through some freakish human zoo. '_No one should have to stay here,_' Morgan thought, '_They call it a "mental health facility." Making it sound like a person could just come, be cured, and leave. Yet every single one of these people will most likely never see outside these walls again._'

Hotch and his team followed the middle-aged nurse through the seemingly endless white hallways until she finally stopped in front of a door with the number nineteen on it.

"Here's Dr. Reid's room. He's been very irritable since he arrived so please don't get him too worked up," she said in a hushed voice and then opened the door.

Hotch entered the room first and what he saw broke his heart. Spencer was sitting on his bed, his knees pulled up to his chest, rocking slowly back and forth.

"Reid," Hotch called. The younger man looked up and his eyes that had seemed dull moments before, brightened at the sight of his friends, no, his family.

Reid jumped up from the bed so fast he stumbled over his own feet. Hotch reached to help him but Reid grabbed onto the bedpost and steadied himself. He looked up and grinned at his family.

"I knew you guys would come," he said excitedly.

"Of course we came. Why wouldn't we?" Morgan said with a strained smile.

"Just let me get my stuff." He turned to a small dresser and started to open one of the drawers.

"What are you talking about?" Gideon asked.

Spencer stopped abruptly. "Didn't you come to get me?"

"No." this time it was Hotch who spoke, "We just came to visit you."

Reid sat down hard on his bed. "I never thought- Now it all makes sense. You called them to come get me," he stated.

Hotch nodded.

"It was for your own good," Gideon said as if he was trying to reassure not only Reid but himself also.

Spencer bowed his head so his hair covered his face like curtains, but no one could miss the soft sob that came from him. After a few moments, he looked up, but his face was now contorted in anger.

"They tried to tell me that you were the ones who put me here! I told them they were lying! That you would never do this to me! That you would believe me!"

Garcia let out a choked sob and J. J. put an arm around her to comfort her. Morgan's gaze dropped to the floor, for the moment he could not stand to see the burning accusation in his best friend's eyes. An ashamed looked crossed Hotch's face as he thought about how this had always been Reid's biggest fear and he had failed to protect him from it. While Gideon never let his eyes leave Spencer's tormented face. He knew this was the only thing they could have done.

A tear streamed down J. J.'s face, "We didn't have any choice, Spence," she whispered pleadingly.

Spencer took a deep breath and spoke in a pained voice, "But you did. You could have chosen to believe me!"

Unlike Garcia, it was not Spencer's angry words that drove J. J. to tears, and after hearing his depressing alternative, sobs racked her body.

At that moment, the nurse reentered the room. "I believe this is a long enough visit for today," she said as she ushered them out.

No one said good-bye. Those were not words that could be spoken aloud. Not now, maybe not ever.

* * *

"You tell me this is for the best,  
So tell me why am I in tears?  
So far away  
And now I just need you here." -Down to Earth by Justin Bieber

* * *

  
**A/N: Hi! This is our first Criminal Minds Story! We are excited but we would love to hear any criticism or suggestions or comments from the readers. *Hint,hint* :) Also just a suggestion after you've read the chapter once listen to the song Down to Earth by Justin Bieber. Even if you don't like his music, this song is great for Spencer, and it was our inspiration for this story.  
Cookies to all who review! (::) (::)-chocolate chip or (#) (#) peanut butter! Yay!**


	2. Chapter 1: Not So Insane

**A/N: this is Eriks angel 15 sorry the update took so long I blame marauderluverz. But here it is!! If Reid seems kinda OOC thats because hes been in the looney bin, I mean if that happend to you wouldnt you act a little OOC? Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Not So Insane

"In all trust there is the possibility of betrayal." -Commander William Riker, Star Trek: The Next Generation

The news anchor on the television continued to fill the tiny apartment with his annoyingly, arrogant voice.

"Just released to the press this morning, is the news that the twenty-five year old FBI agent, Dr. Spencer Reid was released from the Quantico Mental Health Facility last week. We have been informed that his release was due to the fact the FBI recently discovered, after a year, that the young doctor was not mentally incapacitated; but had in fact found evidence leading them to discover and capture the suspect."

Reid grabbed the remote and turned off his television. He threw the remote at the wall, then buried his face in his hands. They didn't understand. They talked about it so casually. '_Oops! Sorry we locked you up in the looney bin for a year, for no reason. But you know, everyone makes mistakes._' No one knew what it was like, being the only sane person there. Being treated like just another paranoid schizophrenic, starting to believe it yourself . . .

Spencer looked at the clock and realized it was time. Time to start his first day back at work, after being locked up with crazies for a year . . . After being betrayed by his team . . . By his family . . .

xoxoxoxox

Penelope Garcia was sitting in the chair in front of Morgan's desk. Hotchner, J.J., Prentiss, and Morgan were all gathered around the desk. They listened and watched a news clip from that morning announcing Spencer's release from the Mental Health Facility. As the news anchors discussed Reid's situation his picture appeared on the screen. It was a picture of him and Morgan at the annual BAU softball game. Morgan's arm was slung around Reid's shoulders. Although Morgan's face was pixilated you could see the large grin on Reid's.

"Hey, what are you guys looking at?" Everyone jumped at the sound of Reid's voice. Garcia quickly hit a button and the computer screen went blank. Suddenly the whole team, minus Hotch, found other things they needed to do and dispersed.

Hotch turned to Spencer, "We need to talk. My office."

The younger profiler looked at the ground and shrugged, "Okay." he said quietly.

Spencer followed Hotch to his office wondering what his boss wanted to talk to him about. He had already had his psych evaluation, and passed. What if Hotch wanted to fire him? What if he had decided they had been getting along fine without him for so long and they didn't need crazy, socially awkward, geeky Dr. Reid?

As Hotch shut the office door Spencer found his anger had built up to the point of over flowing. Hotch sat down then slid a file across the desk toward Reid. "Here's the current case file we're working on. Three four-year-old boys have been kidnapped. One of them has been found dead. I want you to look over the details of the case then meet the rest of the team in the round table room." Hotch went to get up then stopped. "Reid, are you okay?" Spencer hadn't even touched the file. He just stood there staring at it. "Reid."

He suddenly picked up the file and looked at Hotch. "Yes, Sir. I'll look at it."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Hotch asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine!" Spencer said in a false cheery voice. "Didn't you see the news? Apparently I'm not insane, but you know that could change in an instant seeing as I have no say in the matter!" He quickly exited the office, it taking all his effort not to slam the door.

"Most of my monsters aren't tangible,

Maybe that's why they are so difficult to defeat." - marauderluverz


	3. Chapter 2: Out of the Storm

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long and that this chappie isn't super long. U can blame marauderluverz for the long wait, not Eriks angel. We will try to have another chap up soon but it takes a while to write since we both have so many stories to update and we have to write it together. Plz leave a review, ideas help us update. (::)(::)(#)(#) here are cookies to tide u over til next time. Enjoy!!!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Out of the Storm

"The drama's done. Why then here does any one step forth? -Because one did survive the wreck." -Moby Dick, Epilogue.

* * *

Spencer sat listening to everyone theorize and profile. He tried to focus on their words but he had gotten so used to ignoring other patients' rantings that it became difficult.

"Spencer, do you have any theories?" questioned Gideon.

Reid looked up from his notepad then looked at everyone in turn. Finally he spoke. "Seeing as it's been two days since the last boy was kidnapped I'd say that neither of the still missing boys have a chance."

He could tell everyone wanted to say "We already knew that! But do you have anything helpful?!"

"Other than that, I have nothing."

Everyone carried on but Spencer could see the disappointment on their faces. He suddenly felt guilty that he couldn't tell them some obscure fact that could solve the case. He felt guilty that he couldn't go back to the way he was and reel off statistics care freely with an awkward grin on his face.

"_But it's their fault._" a little voice in the back of his mind told him, "_It's their fault you can't be who you used to be! They're the ones who should feel guilty!_"

Spencer suddenly wanted to hit someone. He looked up at Hotch's face; somehow, it looked like the perfect target.

"Reid and Morgan, I want you to go and visit the sight of the most recent kidnapping. Profile how easy or difficult it would be to take a child unnoticed."

Everyone got up to go do their jobs except for Reid. He stayed sitting, trying to pull himself together. He had wanted to smash his boss's face in. That had never happened before, no matter how angry he was with Hotch.

"You coming, kid?" Morgan asked with a forced smile from the doorway.

"I'm coming." Spencer answered quietly as he stood, not even attempting to return the smile.

As they headed for the elevators, Morgan broke the silence. "Hey, why don't we go get lunch after this? My treat."

"Um... I already have lunch plans." Spencer said with a finality that ended the conversation.

"Okay then," Morgan muttered.

Spencer found himself staring at his converses, due to the awkward silence he had created. Suddenly he collided with something... Or someone?

"I am so sorry!" he hears a female voice exclaim. Spencer looked up to see a young woman with cinnamon brown hair kneeling, gathering her papers and filed that lay scattered on the ground.

"No, it was my fault," Spencer replied as he too kneeled. "Here, let me help." he said grabbing a paper and handing it to her. He looked up at Morgan. "You go on; I'll catch up in a minute." He told him.

Morgan responded with a nod and exited through the elevator doors. Once the doors closed, Spencer turned back to the girl next to him in the hallway. He continued to help pick up the papers and files.

"Again, I'm really sorry about running into you," the woman said as they both stood, her papers and files now safely back in her arms.

Spencer opened his mouth to insist it was his fault but forgot what he was going to say when he got a good look at the young woman standing in front of him. She was unbelievably beautiful.

* * *

"Hope is the last to abandon the unhappy." -Italian Proverb


	4. Chapter 3: You Can

**A/N:Okay, so sorry that it took so long to update but when I went on to upload this chapter the internet wouldn't work!!! It was evil! So this is our apology for taking so long to update, a longer chapter!!! Enjoy! and Plz review! :) 3**

Chapter 3: You Can

"Were it not for hope the heart would break." -Scottish Proverb

Spencer Reid dazedly entered the elevator and pressed the button for the first floor of the FBI building. As the elevator doors whooshed closed, Reid thought back to what had just happened. He had just spoken with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had said her name was Virginia Peters and then she had laughed and made some joke about how ironic it was that she lived in Virginia and that was her name... he sighed as he leaned against the side of the elevator and tried to remember their exact conversation...

~**Flashback**~

_"Well, I'd better, um, go catch up with Morgan," Reid stuttered gesturing behind him toward the elevators. _

_Virginia smiled and nodded, then her eyes lit up, "Wait a second, are you Dr. Spencer Reid?"_

_Reid blinked surprised, but then again she had probably heard of his recent release or at least heard that he was supposed to be completely insane. He nodded waiting for her reaction. _

_"The Dr. Reid, the genius? I am, like, one of you're biggest fans."_

What's wrong with you?_ he thought._

_"Excuse me?" she asked._

_"Did I say that out loud?"  
The look on Virginia's face told him that he had indeed said that out loud. _

_"No, you see I just-um meant that, um, I'm supposed to be crazy," he answered._

_Virginia smiled, "Well, you don't seem crazy to me."_

_Reid grinned, "Thanks."_

_"I don't suppose that maybe you might want to, um, well when you're not busy, you might be able to go out for dinner sometime?" she asked, quietly._

_"Um, really?" he stuttered. "Su-sure, that'd be great!"_

_Virginia nodded, "All right then here," she grabbed his hand then reached up to his shirt pocket and took out his pen. "Here's my number," she quickly jotted it down across his palm. "Give me a call when you're not so busy, 'kay Genius?" _

_And then he had just nodded and silently watched her walk away. For some reason he hadn't been able to find any words to say..._

~**End of Flashback**~

The elevator dinged as he reached his floor and as he exited the turbolift he found himself staring once again at her number written across his hand and he felt himself smile one more time before going to catch up with Morgan.

* * *

Virginia Peters knocked on Chief Strauss's office door and waited for superior to say "Come in." yet no such reply came. "Come on." Virginia mumbled. "You told me to come at this time, you-"

"Excuse me?" came Strauss's voice from behind the young woman.

"You... Wonderful boss, you!"

"Nice save." Strauss said clearly unimpressed. "Let's continue this in my office."

Once they were sitting, Strauss spoke. "Have you talked to him yet?"

"Yeah," Virginia started but quickly corrected herself when she saw the look on Strauss's face. "I mean, yes, ma'am. But he doesn't seem crazy to me. Maybe a little awkward but definitely not crazy."

"He has mental illness in his family and it was most likely passed on to him. Dr. Reid is unstable, Agent Peters, and I want you to keep an eye on him."

"I don't really feel comfortable-"

"Agent Peters, if you want Dr. Reid's spot on the BAU team, this is the only way."

"Yes, ma'am." Virginia said quietly. "But I don't have to like it."

* * *

"If it had been this crowded at the mall a few days ago then I'm not surprised it was so easy for the UnSub to get Matthew out of here without anyone noticing." Morgan commented as Reid and he stood in the midst of a crowd of people inside the mall.

"Yeah." Reid replied looking a little bit frightened by all the people.

"You okay, kid?" Morgan asked.

"I'm fine, Agent Morgan."

Morgan frowned but just nodded. "Alright then, Agent Reid."

When Reid got home, he felt like the walking dead. The team hadn't left for home until almost midnight and yet it felt like they hadn't gotten any further. _The boys are probably dead by now..._

Reid got ready for bed and felt a weight lift from his shoulders as he fell onto the soft sheets. All his troubles seemed to melt away as his eyes fluttered shut.

_Reid went into his apartment and locked the door behind him. As he went into the kitchen, he pondered why Hotch was so insistent that he went home and got some rest. Right at that moment the doorbell rang. _Who could that be? _Reid went and opened the door. He was surprised to see two men in white. The uniforms looked similar to those that the men Reid called to take away his mother wore._

_"Are you Dr. Spencer Reid?" one of the men asked._

_"Yes." Spencer answered slowly with a frown._

_"Please come with us."_

_"No." Spencer replied firmly. He felt himself breathing faster as he realized that his worst nightmare had become a reality. "I'm not crazy!"_

_"Dr. Reid, please just cooperate. It will make this a lot easier."_

_Reid went to close the door but the other man held it open. The men took hold of Reid's arms and started to lead him out of the apartment. "No!" Reid shouted. "I demand to know who called you!"_

_"Your friend Aaron Hotchner."_

_"You're lying!" Reid shouted although he knew that wasn't possible. "You're all liars! Let me go!"_

Reid sat up quickly in bed. He found that he was shivering and covered in a cold sweat. The young man tried to take deep breathes to calm himself down. _"It's okay, Dr. Reid. It was only a dream. You're safe here."_ He remembered the words the nurses always told him when he would wake up screaming. They would give him a sedative then say 'comforting' words like those until he fell into a drug induced sleep.

Reid fell back onto the sweat soaked sheets and pillows and laid there awake until his alarm clock rang the next morning.

* * *

Reid didn't know if he'd be able to stay awake as he listened to J.J. report a development in the case. "This morning each of the boys' families received a letter form the UnSub." J.J. reported. "All of the letters are the same except for the name is changed for each of the boys." She clicked a button on the remote and one of the letters came up on the screen.

Gideon began to read it out loud. " 'I am sorry I took Greg away from you, but it had to be done. The voices told me he would be happier this way. I did this all for you and for him. You're welcome.' "

Reid frowned then spoke. "It makes no sense. The way he says 'I', 'I am sorry I took Greg away from you' it's almost as if he's taking responsibility for his actions, but then he immediately puts the blame on the voices he hears."

Everyone couldn't help but smile for a second, it was the first time since Reid got back that he seemed like his old self.

"This guy seems like a nut-job to me." Morgan said as he leaned back in his chair.

A split second later Morgan was on the floor and Reid was on top of him, hitting him in the face over and over again. "SHUT-UP!" Reid was screaming, "SHUT-UP! SHUT-UP! SHUT-UP!"

Immediately Hotch and Gideon rushed over and pulled Reid off of Morgan. While Gideon held onto Reid's arm Hotch helped Morgan to his feet. He led Morgan out of the room and Prentiss and Garcia followed.

Reid jerked his arm out of Gideon's grasp and walked across the room. J.J. took a deep breath and carefully approached the young genius. "Spence,..." she said quietly.

"I'm not a 'nut-job'. I'm not crazy." Reid muttered.

J.J. gently grabbed Reid's hand. "I know, I believe you."

Reid suddenly ripped his hand from J.J.'s. "Yeah? Well you didn't believe when it mattered, did you?!" he yelled. He went to storm out of the conference room but Hotch suddenly opened the door and came back in. "Reid, I want you to go home and cool off for the rest of the day." he said.

Reid swallowed hard and looked very frightened. "Please, don't, Hotch. I-"

"I'll see you tomorrow." Hotch said sincerely. Reid nodded, grabbed his messenger bag, and left.

Reid walked through the parking structure, muttering to himself as he approached his car. "I'm not crazy. I'm not a nut-job. I'm not, I'm not. I'm smarter than Morgan." He smiled at this last thought. Then stopped as his cell phone rang. He pulled it out and answered it as he unlocked his car door and got in. "Hello?"

"Hey, Genius. You on a break?"

Reid smiled to himself, it was Virginia. "Um, kind of. I took the rest of the day off."

"Oh, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, just needed a break, I'm still trying to get used to work again." he answered.

"Okay, so would you maybe want to go get dinner with me later?" Virginia asked.

"S-sure, that sounds like fun. Wait, um, how did you get my number?"

"I work in the FBI, Genius. I could find out what color socks you're wearing if I wanted."

"But-"

"Even if they don't match," she laughed, "I'll pick you up at six. Make sure you're ready."

Reid sat there for a whole minute with his cell phone against his ear before he realized she had hung up.

"_Take me where I've never been,_

_Help me on my feet again._

_Show me that good things come to those_

_Who wait..._" -You Can by David Archuleta


	5. Chapter 4: Finding Love?

**A/N: Hola! So here is the next chapter, so sorry it took so long! Next chapter will be up soon, we are working hard for you! :)**

**Thanx for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

Chapter 4:

_"When you come to the end of all the light you know, and it's time to step into the darkness of the unknown, faith is knowing that one of two things shall happen; Either you will be given something solid to stand on or you will be taught to fly." -Edward Teller_

Reid had just finished showering and was now standing in front of his closet wearing only his dark blue and gray plaid boxer shorts. He tried to focus on what he was going to wear on his date with Virginia, rather than on the fact he had just attacked Morgan a few hours earlier. Why had what Morgan said bothered me so much? He wasn't calling me a nut job.

Reid turned his thoughts back to the date.

Wow… I haven't been on a date since… Since J.J. and I went to the football game.

He grabbed out his beige slacks and pulled them on. He then pulled out a periwinkle button-up shirt. After having buttoned it, he moved in front of his mirror holding two ties. The one in his left hand was a beige matching his slacks, with dark purple plaid stripes on it. While the one in his right hand was a white tie with purple polka-dots. He held each one in front of him in turn.

Finally, he sighed and threw them both onto the bed, "Maybe I should be a bit more… casual," he said, unbuttoning the top two buttons of his shirt. "Yeah, that looks about right."

Just then, the doorbell rang. Reid grabbed his messenger bag off of the floor by his dresser and hurried out of his bedroom. He looked through the peephole, just to be safe, and then opened the door.

"Hi, Virginia." he said smiling his cute awkward smile, "Just let me grab my jacket. Um, come on in."

As Reid walked to the coat closet and pulled out his black jacket, Virginia entered his apartment and closed the door behind her.

"Nice place." she said, looking around.

"Um, thank you." he answered, "I was just wondering something."

Virginia had just been looking at a picture that Reid had sitting on his coffee table. It was a picture of a much younger Reid and an older woman, Virginia could only guess was his mom. Reid was dressed in a graduation gown that was too big for him, but she had to smile, because he still looked cute.

"What were you wondering?" She asked.

"Shouldn't I be the one to pick you up for our, um, date?" Reid asked.

Virginia laughed. "Well, I guess, but then again you don't know where I live do you?"

Reid thought about that for a second, and was just about to answer when Virginia grabbed his arm.

"Come on, Genius. Let's get going." and he really had no choice but to follow her as she pulled him out the door.

xoxoxoxoxox

Hotchner sat in his office, he glanced at the clock, it was seven-fifteen. Haley hated it when he was late for dinner. But he couldn't leave yet. The team had been able to wrap up their most recent case today and he still had to finish the case report.

He sighed. It had been a long day.

Hotch looked up, when he heard a knock on his office door. "Come in." he said.

Morgan opened the door and entered the office, "Hotch, can I talk with you about Reid?"

Hotch sighed. Then opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a paper. "I thought you had decided not to file an assault report."

"No, I don't want to file a report, I just wanted to talk to you."

Hotch looked relieved. "Well, have a seat then."

Xoxoxoxoxox

"The reservation is for Virginia Peters." Virginia told the matra de. He nodded and grabbed two menus.

"Please follow me." he said as he led them to a booth in a corner. "Will this be fine?"

"Yes, thank you." Virginia answered as she sat down. Reid sat down across from her and the matra de left the menus with them and walked away.

"I hope you like Chinese food," Virginia said, smiling at him over the top of her menu.

Reid grimaced, then smiled. "As long as I can have a fork."

"What's the fun in using a fork? The whole point is to use chopsticks!"

Reid shook his head, "I've tried, and failed. I have surrendered." He put up his hands in mock surrender, and found himself grinning when Virginia laughed at his joke.

Reid opened his menu up on the table and stared at it. He wasn't quite sure what to order. Chinese food seemed like a sort of intimate meal for two people who barely knew each other. After all, you ordered a bunch of things and then shared with someone else. What if he ordered something she didn't like? Or worse, what if he ordered something he found out he didn't like?

"So do you get Chinese food a lot?" Reid asked.

Virginia glanced up from her own menu. "Yeah, I love it."

Reid inwardly sighed with relief. "Then would you mind ordering for us. I don't get Chinese a whole lot."

She smiled. "Of course." After a few moments, the waiter approached them to take their order, and as Virginia ordered, Reid thought. Lately that was a dangerous thing for him to do. When he was locked up, it was one thing he tried to avoid.

He thought about why he was so relieved about the ordering situation. He realized it was not just that he was uncomfortable in this specific situation; it was mainly that he had gotten used to everyone else making his decisions for him, never allowing him to make his own. From things as simple as his choice for dinner, to the decision that had changed his life: being admitted to the institution.

"Does that all sound good?"

Reid jumped, he had forgotten where he was. For a minute he had been back in his white-walled room, with white sheets and carpet, and so many sounds. Sounds that had kept him up at night. He snapped himself out of his trance.

He must have looked confused because Virginia answered his unasked question. "The food I ordered? Did it sound good?"

Reid nodded. "Yeah, that all sounded really good." he said smiling, but the moment she looked away a small worried frown appeared to take its place.

Xoxoxoxoxox

Morgan sat down across from Hotch. The dark-skinned agent looked grim as he spoke.

"Do you really think Reid should be an active agent? I mean, what if he reacts like he did with me when we're dealing with local law enforcement on a case? I don't want the kid to get in trouble."

Morgan saw a tired, worried expression cross Hotch's usually stoic face for a split second before it became unreadable again.

"Let me talk to Gideon about that." The unit chief told him.

Xoxoxoxoxox

An hour later Reid and Virginia climbed out of her car and approached his door, Virginia was laughing at a story she had just finished telling. After a moment she stopped and a look of concern shadowed her face.

"Are you okay, Spencer?" she asked.

Reid turned to her, a smile appeared on his face. "Yeah, I'm just- well to be honest I haven't been on many dates and so I've just been kind of nervous all night."

Virginia smiled. "Don't worry about it. I had a wonderful time," she told him.

Spencer opened his mouth to reply but before he could Virginia leaned in and kissed him on the lips. After a few seconds she pulled away.

"Thank you for taking me out tonight, see you at work tomorrow!"

Reid watched her until she had gotten into her car and driven out of sight before turning to enter his apartment.

_"What lies lurk in kisses." -Heinrich Heine_


End file.
